


想自由

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom, 大豪时光, 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison
Summary: 谁都知道那双手/靠拥抱亦难任你拥有富士山下-陈奕迅





	想自由

00.

他们再见面的时候，夏之光身旁又换成了别人。焉栩嘉觉得自己早该算中这结局，只是兀地还是心有不甘。黑色的头发让夏之光不在显得张扬，和记忆力时刻换着发的的夏之光不同。还在一起的时候，他就已经感受到夏之光的头发尾部有些发硬，能不能不要换了你这样明明就很好看的，焉栩嘉有点遗憾的摸着夏之光浅蓝色的头发，他爱他，什么都爱，浓时连夏之光生气时的冷战也会毫不在意的一一接收，唯独却不爱那发色，不是介意夏之光引来别人称赞的目光，只是他觉得染发并不能让夏之光获得情感上的愉悦，只是一种单单证明还活在世的颓废，这并不难发现。

交往这几年，焉栩嘉战战兢兢的在男朋友和守护者上恪守职责。男朋友和守护者为什么不能融合在一起？可能答案是make love，做爱或者产生爱。两个男人在一起自然不会交流太多繁杂的感情，通常来说他们只需要做爱，疼痛将眼泪逼出的那一刻他们在情侣眼中才是毫无保留。原始欲望让他们一再后退，退出这个拥挤的世界，夏之光又无缝转化成为他的神，脆弱又大胆。一滴一滴的眼泪砸在他的身体企图凿出一小轮廓，成为他被标记的印记。

可到最后焉栩嘉还是遗憾出局。他试图找出让夏之光难以摆脱的痛苦，刚开始，焉栩嘉以为那只是轻微的自我矛盾，如同手指上的倒刺，夏之光总爱拨弄这些痛的要他皱眉的小刺儿，后来一鼓作气拔掉，红色的液体从小小的伤口的冒出，夏之光又嫌不满意就用手摁压在那出血口。“你不知道疼吗?疼的话就别再摁了。”焉栩嘉将手放到他腿上在撕开创口贴的外包装慢慢的贴上去。“并不是每个人撕倒刺都会流出血的，我只是在赌，很不幸，赌失败了。”夏之光的声音淡淡的，他抽回被贴上创口贴的手，抱怨了一句贴的好丑哦。那到底怎么才算整齐哪?焉栩嘉倒想问问，明明创口贴连接的地方他都特意对了上去。

“不知道，可能是你没贴对地方。”夏之光用大拇指刮着，力道重的像是隔着创可贴再给手指来几道伤口。“不过那也不重要了，做爱吗？”

答案是一定肯定的。

无论当时做爱的请求合不合理，被忽略过得总是没法重来。焉栩嘉想自己反正早就被踢出局了，现在应该要做的是装作什么都没发生的样子去走到他们面前，当然他更能装的话，就要学着祝福他们。

可遗憾还是不能避免，就像“爱你是我唯一重要的事，莱斯特小姐。有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰又收回的手。”（源自 Jerome David Salinger《破碎故事之心》）一样。

Love is a touch and yet not a touch.

真是糟糕又狗血的恋爱的经历。焉栩嘉觉得夏之光眼泪打在他身上还是留有痕迹，在每个失眠的夜晚。他都有时间去想那个地方出了差错让他们变成现在这样，就像通关游戏一样，死前的最后画面不断回放，致使生出的怨恨与爱意分庭抗争。

是不是一开始，夏之光的目的就不是为了愈合伤口，他只期待所有的鲜血淋漓能够如期到来，所以自我折磨似得寻找出路，而他只是一厢情愿被拉下水。37°C上下代表人身体的正常体温，那么合理假设人的灵魂是否也可以有个温度，像熔炉一般炙热也可以像冰块一样让人泛冷，别人永远无法探测出别人灵魂的温度，所以一再退让一再礼貌，不公平的是焉栩嘉大概没在隐藏自己的第二温度，它随时为夏之光而调节，够冷够热体贴无双。他也就失去了神秘感。

那时就应该看着夏之光将他的手指上的倒刺都撕个遍，再适时的，他可以帮夏之光摁出那些要他烦恼的血液。

最后焉栩嘉连个冷漠的轻瞥都没表示他的不屑一顾，就悄悄走出夏之光和他新男朋友的周围。最大的遗憾不是两人分道扬镳，而是焉栩嘉也被夏之光扯进漩涡，怒意恶意让他迷茫，他知道现在自己的处境，算不上好也没落入不好的环列，爱他的人依旧源源不断，只要焉栩嘉自己不说除开夏之光之外没人知道他这样的过去，爱他的光鲜亮丽爱他的钞票，一切都可以被爱。

走出去的时候逃离人群众多所释放的轻松无所克制的弹跳出来，焉栩嘉摸了摸脖子突然笑了一下，那我还能再牵起他的手吗？他想过，无数次的想过，并且非常希望夏之光的遗憾如同他一样，找不到像他一般最爱他的人。

但是没有。

任豪是夏之光的新上司，那时夏之光在公司里还隐藏着自己的性向，旁人也都以为夏之光不说交过许多女朋友也应该有很多女生喜欢，自然也会和几个长得好看的在一起过，对于任豪他们没线索联想也不敢联想。

夏之光的脖子、锁骨、手腕经常会有印子，不一样的绯红让人猜想偏偏，他也不解释，只是晚上和任豪回到家被摁上床的时候会轻轻说一句不要再咬了。平心而论，那些噬咬也不算多疼，夏之光也乐意接受这些刺痒着大脑的痛觉。可旁人一而再再而三的说出让他有些困扰。

任豪不知道从哪学来的把戏，他应允着夏之光提出的要求点了点头，可下一秒仍旧对着夏之光的手腕咬了下去，犹如饥渴已久的中世纪吸血鬼面对猎物时仍然保持着高贵的礼节，可能某个牙尖下就是血管，只要咬破阻隔就能无所顾虑满足口腹之欲。巨大的无形的玻璃罩将他们两隔住，空气慢慢变得稀缺，任豪才慢慢松开牙齿，用唇部代替牙齿去禁锢手腕的离开，他变得像平常一样温柔，眼眸自如的换上深情的样子。任豪从不像焉栩嘉那样将我爱你挂在嘴中，也不像焉栩嘉那样体贴到面面俱到，成人世界的爱情观是需要自由的，他知道并且无条件遵从。

他们曾经打过一个赌，夏之光去一个地方，任豪要花三天时间去找他。无聊的游戏兴许是某次午后诞生的想法，明目张胆的翘班被夏之光说的理所当然。老是在同一地方太无聊了，我都快跟死了没什么两样，夏之光是这样说的。几百年前人们向往自由可能是政治自由可能是思想自由几百年后夏之光再为自由的命题增加一个，为了对老地方产生不一样的留恋所以人就应该不定时去向新地方，一种新的人身自由。

而夏之光将这“重大”的实行者任务交付给任豪。

“如果我找不到你了，你是不是也会为了‘自由’去找新的人。”任豪倚着门框看着只背上一个小背包的夏之光问到。

夏之光没有犹豫的点了点头，“当然，我们都自由。”

“好吧，那祝你这两天玩的愉快。”

“任豪，我们会再见吧?”大抵夏之光不忍心，又抛出一个伪命题。

任豪试着学着夏之光的语气，“当然，如果你想再见的话。”

那个吻是夏之光头一次主动的，珍重到任豪心脏开始发酸慌张，到底夏之光想不想再见面？到底夏之光渴望的是自由还是别的没有说的？

“任豪，再见了。”

任豪下意识摸了摸嘴唇，再见被噎在喉咙里，他想留到找到夏之光时变为一句好久不见。尽管那时可能才两天没见。

逃离游戏开始的第一天夏之光或许根本没想认真躲，电话也能被接通，任豪问他有没有找到住的地方，夏之光顺着就让任豪帮他找哪个国外生活节奏比较慢。澳大利亚、加拿大、荷兰等任豪一一列举出来，夏之光在电话那头叹着气说任豪就是木头。任豪也没反驳，临了在夏之光要挂掉电话的时候才补了一句，“这场游戏要是觉得无聊可以回家，反正也算你赢。”

第二天的时候任豪再打电话就已经打不通，之后也没在反复打。没有夏之光的协助他还有许多份文件要看，虽然很想要找到夏之光但所幸他并不是恋爱脑，他需要工作也要赚钱，这很现实，也只有这样才能给夏之光提出下一个想法的允许，何况夏之光提出的明确的三天肯定就想好怎么利用。

这场游戏还是有规则的。夏之光收拾东西之前特地告诉任豪不能找寻别人的帮助，不然就算犯规。可是就算用了夏之光也怎么会看出来哪？不会的。任豪早在第一天就派人看着夏之光，所以才放心在有限时间内心无旁骛做自己的事情。

只有夏之光在他旁边，他才能拥有“畏惧”这种以往他所厌恶的情感。别人不知道任豪也会爆粗口，也会大哭，只会把他当成精良的机器人，这样放在常人身上的情感在他身上就会形成反差成为一种累赘，这种伪装的疲惫很难被安抚，夏之光却可以。感情的事儿难以捉摸，它让任豪变为完全的人类，拥有的同时也加上更重的失去砝码，换句话来说，没了夏之光的任豪回不去以往的雷厉风行，至少变不回去毫无缺陷的高精度机器人。

最后一天任豪是在海边找到夏之光的。

太阳轮班时间即将进入倒计时，金色的光芒照着海面，也打在夏之光身上，他像刚钻出水面的人鱼静静观赏这棱形的世界。夏之光手冰冷无比，任豪猜想他可能站了许久，所以脱下自己的外套披在夏之光身上。

“你赢了。”夏之光的头发被海风吹起一小角。

“嗯。”任豪抱起夏之光的时候，夏之光就已经疲惫的闭上眼睛了。紧贴着黑色西装外套的是苍白脸颊，易碎脆弱要轻拿轻放。

“你想要什么?”

“我也不知道，什么都变得没有意义，好无聊啊，任豪。”夏之光带着哀怨埋怨这个一尘不变的世界，他说好无聊啊任豪，你知道我想要什么吗？  
任豪摇摇头。

“本来你没来之前我是想的是和你一起看大海，但现在我看腻了，海就是海，海水也是一样，怎么尝都是咸咸的，不特别。”夏之光慢慢睁开眼睛，弱弱的有一丝病态，“是不是和我们一样，在哪也都是一样，你就是你，我就是我。”

任豪经常跟不上夏之光冒出的原本正常再从他嘴里说出又有点令他不理解的话。他当然是他，夏之光当然也是夏之光，在当下有什么特别的联系值得夏之光强调一遍吗？或许可能是夏之光发烧了有点不舒服而冒出的胡言乱语。

在回去的车里他们也做了一次，任豪想着夏之光可能生病只是匆匆的吻了一下谁料夏之光执意要做，那是夏之光第二次主动吻他，他被吻的意乱心迷自然也就强回了主导权。

天边泛红夹黄的余光还没被彻底收回，夏之光坐在任豪腿上面背对着光，他不在克制着任豪在他身上留印子，在高潮和余痛中，夏之光比任豪还清醒。

回到家的夏之光大病一场，躺在床上什么都不肯吃也不肯去外面的医院，最后任豪把医生请家里来时刻照料着夏之光才得以好转。

距离那个赌到现在已经过去三个月，这三个月夏之光除了刚回来极度排斥医院医生其他都挺正常的，任豪也没有在想别的。

拥抱、亲吻、做爱、留下咬痕一遍遍被重复。

直至某天早晨，夏之光托着昨晚运动过度的身子起的比任豪还早，清洗穿戴都做好之后等着任豪才醒来。这比他们正常上班的时间还早了一个小时，任豪站到夏之光身后自然的讨要一个吻，夏之光也没拒绝。

“任豪，我要走了。”

这次的离别任豪有预感是无期限的。

“会回来吗？”

夏之光摇摇头，“这里太无聊了，而且，我知道你上次游戏犯规了。”

“虽然没有什么证据，但我知道要是是你自己找的肯定不会像那天一样平静。其实没什么的，你很忙也愿意陪我玩这场游戏，或许这就是这场游戏的意义，可我却没找到我想要的，人生自由、人身自由、性爱自由……人这一辈子的要找寻的自由很多，可我没找到。”

第三个吻昭示着离别。

他还是他，夏之光还是夏之光。

还是没差。

END.


End file.
